A Decision of Love and Life
by Dyzmal Angel
Summary: A flashback to the past with many twists, turns, and tear-jerking moments. How the life of an orphan thief suddenly changes. The rating might go up later, but I'm still debating that.
1. Orphan Thief

Zoe: Well, here I am starting another fan fiction.  
  
Yami Zoe: And it's about me!  
  
Zoe: Yep. I am writing a fiction based on my Yami's past. There may be some comedic parts, but otherwise, this is a drama.  
  
Yami Zoe: Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Zoe-San does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor does she know exactly what happened in the past. This is based on what she is writing, so if you are looking for answers to what happened this is fictional and does not go by the show. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One "Orphan Thief"  
  
5000 years ago:  
  
"Get back here, you thief!"  
  
A girl ran through the streets, dressed in ragged clothes and carrying a loaf of bread. Her only dinner for that night.  
  
When she had finally escaped the market, she sat down to catch a breath of air.  
  
This young girl's name was Ayara Zoe. Her parents died when she was only five, so she was forced to live in the streets, thieving from others to get food and water. Now, at age ten, she had joined a small band of thieves who took her in.  
  
"Hey, Zoe! Did you get it?" one of the older thieves ran her way.  
  
"This was all I could take. The old man saw me, so I had to run. Sorry, Seta." She held up the loaf of bread.  
  
"I'm not upset. Let's just hope Master Sayaru isn't."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
Seta held his hand out to her. "Hey, come on. I'm sure he won't be that mad."  
  
She took it and got up. "You're right."  
  
As they walked to the hideout, they got the chance to walk by the new palace. Zoe spotted something. A boy. He was being escorted into the palace. There was something about him that she just couldn't take her eyes off of. Who was this kid?  
  
"Something wrong, Ayara?" Seta stopped.  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Zoe sat by the door of the hideout. It turned out Master Sayaru wasn't upset, and they all shared the bread. The sun had just gone down, and it was starting to get cold. She tried not to shiver, but it was too hard.  
  
"Zoe, why aren't you asleep?" Seta came to sit by her.  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"I woke up when I saw you leaving. Is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day."  
  
"No, Seta. I'm alright."  
  
He got up and decided to go back to sleep, while Zoe stayed in the doorway, staring at the stars. There were tons of them tonight, unlike she had ever seen them before. She loved to look at the sky at night. It was the only thing that would soothe her. She couldn't feel the cold piercing against her skin anymore. That feeling had completely gone away.  
  
She thought about the boy. The one she saw outside the palace. He seemed so, different. She didn't know what it meant, though.  
  
Master Sayaru and one of the older boys were discussing something in the side room. She couldn't help but listen.  
  
"Master Sayaru, is there anything we should know?" the older boy asked.  
  
The master spoke with a clear, strong voice.  
  
A new Pharaoh had been chosen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-San: So do you like? You better. I know tons of people have done this before, but I can assure you, this is totally different. You'll see. 


	2. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter Two  
  
6 years later:  
  
Nothing had changed. The sky was still the same dusty tan as it had always been. The nights still freezing.  
  
Zoe sat in the town market, eyeing the customers as they bought their supplies. They had been gathering up for the next three days as the crazy psycho had predicted another sandstorm.  
  
Nothing had changed, alright.  
  
She had been caught twice recently stealing some jewelry. She could still feel the sting of the whips from the Pharaoh's henchmen. Also from Master Sayaru, except he never used weapons, just words. Sometimes his words were worse than the whips. Especially recently. It seemed as if the Pharaoh had received more men lately. It was becoming more difficult to steal.  
  
Maybe it had changed a bit.  
  
Ever since she had heard about the new Pharaoh, she had never seen his face. But she had heard a lot about him. How he was enticingly beautiful, how he was incredibly strong. That was all the women would speak of. It almost sickened her how they would fall head over heels for this person that they may have never even seen, and probably never would.  
  
The wind flowed softly, combing through her long black hair. She held a small gift wrapped in cloth. It was from Seta. He was the only one besides Master Sayaru that knew it was her sixteenth birthday. She opened it.  
  
A golden necklace sat there in her palm, shining brightly. He must have stolen it on a special trip. A passerby glanced at the necklace, then her. A yell was heard all around the town market.  
  
"Thief! That little wench stole my necklace!"  
  
She quickly looked up to see a lady pointing to her. Time to escape. She could already see the henchmen running toward her from the corner of her eye. There was no way she would make it. She felt herself drop as one of the men had tackled her.  
  
A crack sounded through the air. Then a deafening scream. She was defeated yet again. Blood and dirt was the taste left in her mouth. Badly injured, she struggled to get up. One of the men used his foot to push her back down.  
  
She had been blinded by the dust, but she could hear a voice call out, "Zoe!"  
  
She recognized it. That voice belonged to Seta.  
  
"Seta?" she whispered.  
  
He tried to get to her, but was only restrained by the guards.  
  
"Get back, you little boy!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Seta attempted to stand up for her. "She didn't steal the necklace, I did!"  
  
"Seta, no!"  
  
One of the men laughed. "So it was you, huh? I knew I saw a boy sneaking around the palace last night."  
  
The palace? Zoe gasped. Oh, no. He had stolen the necklace from the royal temple. That was considered a major crime. A crime that would result in execution. She opened her eyes, and stood up to see Seta being carried away by the guards. She had to stop them.  
  
"No, stop! He didn't do it! Please, no!" she fell down to her knees, softly crying.  
  
The last thing she heard was, "Take care of Master Sayaru, Zoe. Do not worry about me."  
  
She could see one of the boys run up to her. It was Derek, who was nineteen. He never saw what happened, and only chose to believe that Zoe failed every time.  
  
"Get up, and come on. Master Sayaru needs medicine. He's become very sick. What are you crying for? Get up!"  
  
She did as told and followed Derek to the master, who lay there in his bed, which looked as if it were a deathbed now. He slowly opened his eyes just enough to notice that something was wrong. "Where is Seta?"  
  
Zoe couldn't hold it in any longer, and broke down crying. Master Sayaru told the boys that were standing around to leave the room. He looked her in the eye.  
  
"Stop crying. There is no room for that here."  
  
She hushed herself to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I talked to him last night," he struggled out the words with his rugged, old voice. "I warned him of the consequences, but he wouldn't listen. He only told me this."  
  
Her head immediately tilted up.  
  
"Zoe, he told me that he would rather die than leave you with an unforgotten birthday."  
  
A tear fell to the ground below.  
  
A bitter, but sweet sixteen.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It was nothing special. Birthdays never meant much to him besides that everyone treated him differently. Being sixteen didn't feel different, though. Just the same usual routine. He sat in his throne, swinging around one of his golden bracelets. Nothing was different, even though he wanted it to be.  
  
He watched as some of his henchmen he had sent out to guard the market stepped in. The two that had first walked in bowed to him, as he stood up. The other two came in holding a boy by his arms.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness. The boy was caught."  
  
"What has this boy done?  
  
"One of the items was stolen last night. The crest, sir. This is the boy who was responsible for this action."  
  
He became furious. "What is your business with the Millennium Crest?  
  
"It was a gift," he spoke out.  
  
"To whom might I ask?"  
  
"My friend. No one ever remembers her birthday, and she had just turned sixteen today."  
  
This interested the Pharaoh. Someone held the same birthday as him. He had to know the name of this girl.  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"You mustn't punish her, she hasn't committed any serious crimes, sir-"  
  
"Tell me her name!"  
  
"Ayara Zoe."  
  
"Hmm. Nonetheless, you should know you had no business with that item, and the sentence shall be withheld." A smirk appeared on his face. "Kill him."  
  
Again, a bitter, but sweet sixteen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-San: Pretty creepy for just the second chapter, huh? Well, just to let you know, it would be wise to stay for the rest. It gets better, trust me. 


	3. Imprisoned Feelings

Chapter Three  
  
Six months later:  
  
Everything was different now. There was no hiding from it. Master Sayaru was deathly ill, and Seta was dead. She hadn't stolen anything since before that day, and people in the market began to look at her strangely.  
  
She cared about nothing else now. All she wanted was revenge. Revenge against the Pharaoh, the one who killed Seta. She remembered how she had almost fallen for him when she saw him as a boy. Almost fell in his trap. She wasn't going to let that happen now. Not ever, she said to herself.  
  
She knew she had to steal now. Master Sayaru was in dire need of herbal medicines, and all the boys complained of how she never did anything anymore. She wished to prove them wrong. Security in the market had gone down from decreasing theft. Now was her chance.  
  
She took off in the market, ducking under tables and curtains, trying not to be noticed. When she had finally reached the herbal medicines, she saw that the store owner had left to discuss a complaint with a pestering customer. She snuck behind the curtain to see what was on the shelves. She found the right bottle, and fled, avoiding attention from the busy townspeople.  
  
She smiled with achievement as she had turned into the alley without being noticed. But everything went downhill when she heard an abrupt whistle. A guard was chasing after her. She sped up, turning corner after corner. She cursed when she saw guards from the front of her. An entire pack. She could feel a hard tug on her shirt, pulling her to the ground. The bottle had rolled to the side.  
  
She looked to then pack in front of her to see the middle split in half and a tall man standing between it. She knew it was him by the way he was dressed. All fancied up, always going around expecting people to bow down to him everyplace he set foot on. The ever so handsome, lovely, and sweet Pharaoh. She glared at him, and then stood up. She wouldn't be disgraced by him.  
  
He knew what she was planning. "Bow to me."  
  
She stood there, still glaring at him.  
  
"I said bow!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He stomped on the medicine bottle, shattering glass all around, and even cutting her arm. She was furious now.  
  
"I needed that!"  
  
"It's too late. I've heard a lot about you, Ayara."  
  
How did he know her name? Seta. He must've made Seta tell him. Either way, she hated being called by that. The only people she would let call her that was Master Sayaru and Seta.  
  
"My name is not-"  
  
"Guards, take her to the palace. I shall keep her under my watch now."  
  
What was he doing? Only specified criminals were taken to the palace. Others were just sent to the normal prison. The Pharaoh's guards took hold of her arms, and dragged her to the palace. She knew she needed to get that medicine to Master Sayaru fast. She kicked and struggled to get out, but it only caused her more trouble. The Pharaoh was being carried on blankets and curtains ahead of her. What a spoiled brat, she thought. He must've lived like this his entire life.  
  
When they had reached the palace, she was placed in a very uncomfortable prison. It was dark, cold, and wet. She wasn't sure if there were any rats down there, but she wouldn't have been surprised. It was nothing new to her, since at the hideout all of that was there. She sat down, and thought about her position. Master Sayaru was deathly ill, but she couldn't get to him because of a stupid half-wit pharaoh who arrested her. Could anything be any more annoying?  
  
Caught up in her thoughts, she fell asleep on the cold ground. The last thing that mumbled out was,  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
He couldn't stop. All he could think about was that girl. She looked so familiar. But where had he seen her? It seemed like it had been a long time. But thoughts were broken by a voice.  
  
"My Pharaoh," said one minion.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"How long do you plan to keep that stupid wench locked up in the prison?"  
  
"How dare you! That is disrespectful, and I will not tolerate it."  
  
"Sorry, sir. Will my question be answered?"  
  
"No, it will not. Get out of my sight, you disgust me."  
  
As the minion had retreated, he pondered the question. The law for imprisoning thieves was only supposed to be one night. He would have to let her free by dawn. There was something to it all, though. He didn't want her to leave.  
  
Could he have gained feelings for this girl? No. Never.  
  
Then what was it?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-San: End of Chapter Three. Hope you liked it. ^_~  
  
Yami: They better.  
  
Zoe-San: -_-'  
  
Yami Bakura: If they don't they shall all burn-  
  
Zoe-San: What are you doing here?! You're not even in this fic!  
  
Yami Bakura: Neither are you.  
  
Zoe-San: I'm the authoress.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well.........you're not technically in this fiction, so I have the right to be here.  
  
Zoe-San: Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: You know, you shouldn't be so rude as to-  
  
Zoe-San: Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: People deserve the respect to-  
  
Zoe-San: Bakura?!  
  
Yami Bakura: Did you see the last episode? Tea stole my ring!  
  
Zoe-San: BAKURA!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yessssss?  
  
Zoe-San: Shut up!  
  
Yami Bakura: That wasn't polite.  
  
Yami: *puts duct tape over Bakura's mouth*  
  
Yami Bakura: *muffled curses* 


	4. Another Casualty and a OneMan Clan

Chapter Four  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
She woke up from an abrupt yell. "Wake up! You're free to go." It was one of the guards. Apparently it was time for her to go. About time, she was getting really tired of sitting in the dark.  
  
As she left the prison, one of the guards at the door had distinctively told her not to do it again.  
  
"Yeah, right," she thought.  
  
She walked back to the hideout, where Derek stood outside the door. He glared at her for half a second, and then slapped her. She snapped back.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"He's dead!"  
  
Her voice trembled. "W-What?"  
  
"The master is dead. And you know why? Because he didn't get his medication. Because you screwed up! I knew it. We were foolish to ever trust you. Leave this place, now."  
  
"Derek, you don't understand-"  
  
"Get out!" she was pushed back, assuring that she would not be allowed back in.  
  
She stood there, immobilized. This home that she had belonged to nearly all of her life she was now being taken away from. Because it was her fault. She had let everyone down. No. Not only was it her fault for not getting the medicine to him, the Pharaoh had made her. He arrested her to keep her from getting to the master. Damn him. Now, the only two people that cared about her were dead. It was his fault.  
  
Derek stared her in the eye. "Don't ever come back here again. If you do, I'll kill you."  
  
Those were the last words she heard from there. She walked past the hideout, past the market, past places she hadn't ventured much. Why did all this have to happen to her?  
  
As she walked along the shadowed allies, the sunlight hidden behind the tall homes where people lived happily ever after, she noticed where she was. From what she saw, no one really ventured this alley. An abandoned alley usually meant trouble. There could've been people living there. People that weren't very polite. Or worse. More thieves.  
  
She wondered if they'd be willing to take her in, but then she'd remembered the master telling her about the different clans of thieves in this city. Some were in so much need of help, they'd be willing to take in anyone; but some were so irate, that when a woman thief crossed their path she would die.  
  
She wasn't afraid, though. She quietly walked along the alley, hoping not to run into any thieves/murderers. That was the last thing she needed today. Unfortunately, she had spoken too soon, and was shoved against a nearby wall. In her mind, she laughed. The impact wasn't nearly as hard as when the Pharaoh's henchmen attacked her.  
  
She turned around. A guy with white hair and a typical Egypt tan stood there with a small dagger, though seemingly she didn't feel threatened.  
  
He glared with anger at the fact that she wasn't trembling in fear.  
  
"Hand over your valuables!" he scowled.  
  
"Are you blind?! Does it look like I have anything you want?!"  
  
He frowned. "Well, um..."  
  
"What clan are you with?"  
  
"None. I have my own. I don't take sides."  
  
"Oh, really?" she leaned against the wall, with a smirk on her face. She was well aware that she was frustrating him.  
  
"Just what do you want?!"  
  
"I want to team up with you. My clan has disclaimed me for ridiculous reasons."  
  
"You can't possibly be a thief. You're just a foolish orphan girl. Don't bother asking."  
  
"You wanna bet that I'm not?"  
  
"Sure. Even if you were a thief, you probably can't steal. No wonder your clan kicked you out."  
  
"Fine. What's the test?"  
  
A grin appeared on the guy's face. This might be tough, she thought.  
  
"You must go into the Pharaoh's temple, and retrieve a millennium item."  
  
"No way! One, I don't know what a millennium item is! Two, my best friend got killed stealing something from there!"  
  
"I guess it only proves how worthless a thief you are," now he was the one getting on her nerves.  
  
"That's it!" she stomped out of the way. "I'll go, but only to prove to you that I'm not worthless! You'll see!"  
  
He chuckled as she walked away. "Pathetic fool. She'll never make it alive."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-San: Who is this creepy character?  
  
Yami Zoe: I know!  
  
Zoe-San: SHHHH!!!  
  
Yami Zoe: *grumbles* Not everybody hates spoilers, you know.  
  
Zoe-San: -_-' 


	5. Enter the Temple

Chapter Five  
  
How am I going to do this? That was all she thought. When Seta stole that necklace for her, the guards found out, and he was killed. Now this stupid thief wanted her to steal something called a Millennium item. She didn't even know what that was. She may have heard something about it, but she didn't remember.  
  
What if she was caught? The Pharaoh didn't like her anyway, so he would definitely kill her. What could she do? She could either attempt to get the item, risking her life to be in a clan with this thief, or she could forget about trying and let herself be disgraced by this thief for proving him right.  
  
There was no way she would let that happen. Zoe was a thief, and she would prove it. Forget about the stupid Pharaoh, she wouldn't get caught.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, she waited outside the temple, hiding behind a building to keep an eye on the two guards. They just stood there, not moving or making a sound, or even holding a conversation. It bothered her. The sun had already gone down, and it had cooled off quite a bit. But she was used to the cold, and she wasn't about ready to let that keep her from her challenge.  
  
After a few hours, Zoe had grown tired of waiting. About the only thing the guards had done at all was scratch their heads at what she guessed to be possible confusion from being immobilized for so long. She glared with disapproval. Usually the guards would have at least fallen asleep by now. Obviously, she had to give it to the Pharaoh. Apparently he had chosen a pretty stable security.  
  
A scrap of papyrus flew down the walkway. The guards jumped up, spears in hand. When they discovered what it was, they retreated to their original position. She practically fell over in disbelief. Had they been sleeping with their eyes open the whole time? Well, they were awake now, and more alert than the last time. There wasn't much she was capable of right at that exact moment, so all she could do was wait..................................again.  
  
After another half hour had passed, her eyes became heavy and began to close. Then all of a sudden, a loud shatter sounded in a nearby alley, causing her and the guards to turn their heads. Both the men took off, giving her an open opportunity to run in there. So she did so, assuring that there wasn't anyone near to rat her out. How lucky, she thought.  
  
While she snuck inside, someone stood there watching. He laughed, all at the thought of shattering a glass bottle in the distant alley to distract the guards. He laughed at the thought of her actually going into the temple for him, to get what he had wanted forever.  
  
"I knew she couldn't do it on her own."  
  
Walking into the temple, she continued to check for guards. So far there wasn't any in sight. Zoe refused to believe that the royal temple was only guarded by those two imbeciles. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she had no idea where she was going. The Millennium Items. She had completely forgotten to find out what they were. How on earth could she go through this whole temple looking for something she had never seen before without getting caught?  
  
"And I call myself a thief?" she thought to herself.  
  
Real thieves always thought strategically. If it was a serious break in, they would plan the entire thing out days before they actually attempted it, but she had not had enough time to do so. That "one-man clan" thief told her it needed to be done that night.  
  
There was no way she could pull this off.  
  
She heard something from around the corner. Footsteps. Immediately knowing she needed to find someplace to hide, she found an open chest just big enough for her to fit in. Quickly she jumped inside, closing it barely enough for her to still see out of it without being noticed. Two new guards walked by, most likely taking over for the last two morons, who were probably still searching for whoever made that noise.  
  
"Don't you agree that our Pharaoh is doing a fine job?" one of them asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
The other one contradicted. "If he doesn't get his act together soon, this whole town will be destroyed."  
  
She could believe she had actually discovered a sane guard. The Pharaoh- loving guard frowned.  
  
"How could you say such a thing about the Pharaoh? If he or his higher officials were to hear this, they would surely incinerate you!"  
  
Did he mean to say that the Pharaoh's higher officials weren't guarding the temple doors?  
  
When they had both completely left, she climbed out of the chest. Looking both ways before getting to the end of the walkway, she turned left.  
  
The temple didn't look exactly like she had imagined it, but it was close enough. The walls were piled with straightly aligned golden bricks. She wouldn't have been surprised if the bricks were real gold, but they weren't. The floors felt icy against her feet, but the flaming torches hanging beside the wall made up for that.  
  
It seemed as if she had walked endlessly for hours, and time was something that she didn't have. Where could the Millennium Items be? And most of all, what were they? She felt like screaming, but it was definitely the not the right time and place.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out.  
  
"Do you seek the Millennium Items, young girl?"  
  
She froze.  
  
"W-Who is it? Who's there?"  
  
A man dressed in white cloth appeared before her. She nearly shrieked, but he calmed her.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I do not wish to capture you."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Alright. I am seeking them, but they're not for me."  
  
"I don't see why not," he replied. "I can already sense that you have a great potential to be a beholder of one of those items."  
  
What was he talking about? Potential? Beholder? It didn't make any sense to her. All she wanted to do was get one of the items and leave. She didn't care whether she could have one or not. Then, the man began to turn around.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Follow me, and I will show you the chamber to the Millennium Items."  
  
Zoe couldn't believe it. This stranger that came out of nowhere was going to show her the Millennium Items. This was fantastic, and a lot better than wandering aimlessly around a temple by herself. She just hoped that they wouldn't get caught, and the stranger knew what he was doing.  
  
He led her into one of the temple's rooms that looked just like all the other rooms she had passed by. The man walked to the left side of the room, and began to chant something. She tried to make out what he was saying, but he spoke so quietly she could barely even hear him at all.  
  
Following the almost silent chanting, the stranger stood up. Loud rumbling sounded throughout the room, making her jump. She screamed at the stranger, who acted as if he couldn't hear her over the rumbling. Frustrated, she yelled,  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The stranger said nothing, which frustrated her even more, and backed away from the wall. She hoped and hoped that the loud noises wouldn't cause them to be caught. Creaking noises began to dismiss the rumbling, and the wall was opening! That was why he was chanting; to open a secret entrance.  
  
There was a set of stairs in the opening of the wall that led down. It was so dark that all she could see was a few steps. The stranger took a torch off the wall and persuaded her to move quickly. She followed him down the stairs, still worrying about whether they would get caught, and then something struck her mind. What if this stranger wasn't trying to help her and it was all a trap?  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The stranger halted.  
  
"How do I know that you're really taking me to the items? For all I know, you could just be one of the Pharaoh's loyal minions."  
  
He grinned. "You're very wise to ask that of me, but there is nothing to worry. I only wish to aid you on your quest."  
  
Even though he claimed to that, she still debated on confiding in him. Throughout her whole life she never really trusted anyone. It seemed as if the only people she could trust were Master Sayaru................and Seta. Both of them were dead now, and it was all because of the Pharaoh. What she wanted more than anything was revenge against him. Stealing one of his "beloved" Millennium Items would help.  
  
They had finally reached the edge of the stairs, but she still couldn't see. It was almost completely dark, except for the small torch that the stranger held, but it barely lighted anything. Then, the stranger did the unexpected, and put the torch out. This action did not please Zoe at all.  
  
"Would you kindly explain what you're doing?! I can't see a thing down here, and how the heck are we going to get back-"  
  
"Hush," the stranger whispered. "Torched will begin to light up in flames if a chosen one is here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly, it began to grow brighter and brighter in the room. Torches were lined up all along the walls, and were all blazing at the same time. The stranger had been right, but she was still confused. What did this all mean? The stranger began to speak up again.  
  
"I was correct all along. It seems you can be a beholder of the Millennium Items."  
  
"Me?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not just anyone can wield the true power of a Millennium Item."  
  
There had been something that she didn't notice. In the middle of the room, there was some kind of table lying there. She walked up to it, and couldn't believe her eyes. Shaped perfectly inside were seven golden items that sparkled beautifully with the flames of the torches all around. No wonder the Pharaoh hid them. To think of how much they would be worth!  
  
"Even though you are a chosen one, I know one of these would suit you," replied the stranger.  
  
She was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at the items again."  
  
Doing so, she knew what he was trying to say. In the very center of the items, there was a heart carved in. Another item was missing.  
  
"Would this look of any similarity to you?"  
  
The stranger held up something that would change her forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe: A cliffhanger! It's been a while since I've done one of those before!  
  
Random Reader: *throws dagger out of anguish*  
  
Zoe: *ducks* O.o;;  
  
Yami Zoe: Some people are really irate................. 


	6. Caught Golden Handed

A Decision of Love and Life Chapter Six  
  
A crystal-like tear fell down her cheek.  
  
The item he held..................was the locket Seta had stolen for her on her sixteenth birthday.  
  
She choked her words out. "Where.................where did you get that?"  
  
"This.......................is the eighth Millennium Item. When your friend stole it from you, it was because I told him that you could wield it. The Pharaoh was incorrect to execute him, and take the item away. He didn't understand."  
  
So the Pharaoh was wrong. Seta didn't deserve to be killed at all. Even though she agreed with that the first time, she supported it even more. That stupid Pharaoh had murdered her best friend for no reason, and for that he would pay. For an unnecessary execution of Seta, and sending her to prison for stealing medicine for Master Sayaru, who later died because he never got the medicine in time. All of this was because of him, and she loathed him more than anything.  
  
"Go ahead," he told her. "Take it; after all it belongs to you."  
  
Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she smiled as she took it from him. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't be sad over Seta. He wishes you a joyful life."  
  
But him saying that made her cry even more, yet only in happiness.  
  
"Please, you must tell me your name," she said. "I wish to know the name of the man who told me all of this."  
  
"My name is Rhadii, but I must leave you now. I must tell you to please be careful on your way out, for risk of being caught."  
  
(A/N: Rhadii is an OC of mine. I made him up to be an ancestor of Shadi. Clear?)  
  
She nodded as he left. Standing there for a little longer, she thought about Seta. He had cared enough for her to go to such high lengths by stealing this Millennium Item. How much power did it hold? Apparently it held enough for the Pharaoh to keep it in hiding. She couldn't help but wonder why-  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Oh no.  
  
The Pharaoh stood there, more angered than she had ever seen him before. She knew she was done for.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
But she wasn't about to be taken down again.  
  
"You-you had no right to kill him."  
  
"What are you talking about, girl?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know! You killed Seta!" she screamed out loud. "He didn't deserve it! He was a good person. He had a kind heart, but you murdered him."  
  
He smirked. "I didn't murder him. He committed a serious crime and was executed under law. But this has nothing to do with him. I suspect you're here to steal one of these items."  
  
"It belongs to me," she said, clutching the locket tightly.  
  
She could see his eyebrow twitching. "W-What did you say?!"  
  
"It's mine. I am its beholder. Rhadii said so-"  
  
She screamed in pain when he grabbed her by the hair and pummeled her to the floor. Coughing, she attempted to get back up, but was only kicked back down by him. She cried out in hope that someone would save her, but no one would. Seta and Master Sayaru were gone, Rhadii had left, and that "one- man clan" thief probably didn't care what happened to her.  
  
"I told you to stay away, but you wouldn't listen!"  
  
She said nothing, and continued to lay one the floor, still holding onto the locket with all her might.  
  
"Give me the locket."  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me the locket!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
She knew it was over when he picked up a torch off of the wall and held it over her.  
  
"Hand over the locket, you stupid girl. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to burn what rags you have left on you."  
  
It was no use for her to try and move away; she was in too much pain to do so, and the last thing she wanted to do was go down in flames.  
  
As the Pharaoh almost let go of the torch, something struck him. He glanced at the bloody and bruised girl beneath him, and he felt something he thought he'd never feel for her. He felt...................sorry. Sorry for this girl who had probably lived her life in hell and despair, suffering through pain, yet struggling to live. He saw her gasping for air, with a tear falling down her crimson-stained cheek. She wasn't about to give up. He knew that. She was far too brave. He knew she hated the fact that he was triumphing over her, and yet he took advantage of her for it.  
  
Slowly he put the torch back upon the wall.  
  
Her blurry eyes looked up to see a hand outreached to help her up. What was this? The Pharaoh was helping her now? After beating her half to death, he decided to give up for what reason? She stayed there, dazed from this abrupt act of kindness. She reached her hand up to push his away, but he was too quick for her. Feeling herself being pulled up by the one guy she hated the most, she backed away.  
  
"I never asked for your help."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"What are you trying to do?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I realize I've gone too far," he replied as he hung his head down.  
  
She couldn't believe this. "You know what? Sorry isn't gonna bring Seta and Master Sayaru back, is it?"  
  
He looked up, bewildered. "I-I........"  
  
"I hate people like you." She threw the locket back at him, and wiped the blood away from her mouth as she left.  
  
"Wait, Ayara!"  
  
She stopped and remembered the last time he said that. "Seta told you that, didn't he? You made him tell you. He wouldn't have told anyone!"  
  
"Listen, I just wanted-"  
  
"You creep! How dare you!"  
  
He tried to talk to her, but she had already left. Of course, he couldn't blame her for being so angry, but what could he do? He looked at the locket she had thrown back at him. For as long as he knew, no one had been able to open it. Zoe said Rhadii had told her she was its beholder, but was he telling the truth? Rhadii never had much appreciation for the Pharaoh, so this may have been a trick to frustrate him.  
  
Whatever it was, he needed to talk to her.................  
  
* * * * *  
  
Steadily, she walked over to the alley where the "One-man Clan" thief had told her to meet him at. He stood there in the shadows, almost completely camouflaged, but she could tell he was frowning. When she found a wall, she immediately clutched her side and leaned against it. She felt like crying to her heart's content, but knew he would only scoff and look down at her more than he already would be.  
  
"You didn't bring any items back," the thief said.  
  
"The Pharaoh saw me."  
  
He chuckled. "I take it he also caught you for a while, also?"  
  
She didn't find any humor in his comment. "He almost killed me."  
  
"And you managed to escape without a Millennium Item?"  
  
"I had one......"  
  
A look of astonishment appeared on his face.  
  
"Then why didn't you get it?!"  
  
He took it from me! I tried to hold onto it, but-"  
  
She stopped talking. Even if she had somehow managed to get that locket, she would've never let that thief have it. That locket was rightfully hers. And she would be sure to retrieve it the next time. Even though she had thrown it back at the Pharaoh, but only because she was furious, and knew he wouldn't let her leave without giving it back. So she had obviously failed her mission to join this clan, and was on her own again.  
  
But an unexpected turn of events changed her plans.  
  
The thief smirked. "Welcome to the clan. What is your name?"  
  
She was almost too shocked to speak.  
  
"It's................it's Zoe. Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"You may call me Master Bakura."  
  
----------------------------  
  
READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! I SHALL GIVE YOU A GIGANTIC TURKEY FOR THANKSGIVING DINNER! BWAHA!!! 


End file.
